Marriage and Monsters
by pinkmink
Summary: At the end of the final battle, Abbie and Crane find themselves with a much bigger foe - the INS. An Ichiabbie lovestory, written before finale, an AU ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, Lieutenant!" Crane shouted above the deafening sound of screams. It was as if every soul the Hidden One had ever betrayed was crying out in piercing anguish. Using every ounce of strength in her tiny frame Abby raised her arm against an unknown force and locked hands with her fellow witness. A brilliant blue light burst from their union, electricity crackling as it hit the God square in the chest.

"No!" Pandora shouted but it was too late - her love shattered apart and dissipated with an angry roar. She was soon to follow in a myst, her source of energy now extinguished. And then there was pure silence, offset by a bell like hum that seemed to engulf Abby and Crane, still holding their hands together towards the pile of ash on the ground.

The both drew ragged breaths and slowly turned to each other. Crane's heart lurched at the sight of her - covered in blood and cuts, but still smiling.

"We did it." She breathed, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. "Oh my God, we did it!"

Pride swelled through his veins as he grasped her hand tighter. He wanted to scoop her up and kiss her in this moment like the grand gesture of his affections. Their final battle with the Hidden One had nearly cost them both their lives - certainly it was the closest yet either of them had come to it, which is really saying something. And here they were, battle weary but standing, together. He could hardly believe his luck, not only in finding a formidable witness in this battle but an incredible partner in Abbie Mills.

She turned to him then with shining eyes and a grateful grin. He returned it, then pulled her into a bone crunching hug. They clung to each other, still trying to catch their breaths, the smell of sweat and electricity hanging in the air.

"Abbie…" He began and she pulled away slightly, looking up at him. Her brown eyes were misty and her eyebrows furrowed with meaning. "I need to tell you-"

"Abbie! Crane!" Jenny yelled as the door that had kept her and Joe apart from the action finally slammed open with a bang. She darted towards them and wrapped her arms around them both, nearly knocking all three of them off their feet. Joe ran in behind her but stopped short of joining in, pausing for a breath, hands at his knees.

"We're fine Jenny." Abbie murmured, pressed hard against Crane's chest. "It's done. It's over. We won."

"Oh my God, I was so worried." Jenny released them and wiped away tears. "I could hear the screams - are you ok?"

Abby started taking stock of her body - she stretched her neck and felt it pop - but other parts of her ached worse. Maybe a broken rib? A cut or two that needed stitches. She looked over Crane and decidedly his wounds were worse - blood dripped from the laceration to his arm and he had taken a blow to the back of the head - might be a concussion.

"I think we're going to live Miss Mills." Crane answered, evidently taking stock as well. "But perhaps if Master Corbin could lend a hand with some of his medical expertise to the Lieutenant's cuts..."

"And Crane's." Abbie followed, gingerly reaching out to take his arm. It was worse than it looked - what a damn martyr. "I think this needs some stitches…"

"I think we've all pretty beat up." Joe quipped. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Declarations of love would have to wait, Crane decided. As they began to make their way out of the abandoned barn that had been the site of their final battle, Abbie reached over and grasped his hand, squeezing gently. He looked over at her with a sigh - maybe he wouldn't have to wait too long.

* * *

"Every four hours. Got it. You know, you do have to do some basic medical training when you become a cop. I'm not totally dumb."

Joe sighed as Abbie fussed like a hen next to Crane. She was being overprotective and she knew it - but Crane's concussion worried her. Her wounds had been much more superficial and easy to clean up; a few stitches and a shower and she didn't look half bad. Could definitely pass at the grocery store as a person who hadn't just stopped a possible apocalypse. Crane didn't look too rough either if he kept his shirt on which she didn't entirely wish he would.

"Just make sure to get some sleep too Abs." Joe stood and leaned over, kissing her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his shoulders meaningfully. Jenny stood too with some assistance - they were all pretty beat up, and pulled her sister close into a hug.

"Tell him, you big goof." She whispered as she pulled away, and smirked. Abbie didn't even have the strength to look like she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

"Thank you both, from the bottom of my heart, for your assistance in this war." Crane began from his horizontal stance on the couch, straining a bit before sitting up to face them as they stood by the door. "The Lieutenant and I were predestined and indeed born for these tribulations, but I daresay you two have a choice. That you choose to fight alongside us is a testament to your character. Without the two of you, we very well may have perished."

"It's our pleasure." Joe cocked his fingers in a mock salute, and Jenny rolled her eyes. "Like I would let my sister go at the monsters alone and get to have all the fun."

"He's right - thanks you guys." Abbie smiled and watched as they let themselves out. Upon the door closing she sat back on the recliner and gave a huge sigh.

"I wholeheartedly agree." Crane smirked and leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. The comfortable silence was only broken by the sound of his stomach gurgling, and Abbie shot up.

"Oh I'm the worst caretaker, I didn't even think about food." She walked over and squeezed next to him on the couch, looking down at him. She smoothed a bit of his tousled hair from his face as he stared up at her. "What are you hungry for?"

 _You_ , he thought brazenly. But hesitated - not the right moment.

"For the love God and country, don't cook." He joked. "If I think you're wasting any energy on feeding me I might go mad. I'm mad enough that I need to lie here with this blasted concussion."

"Pizza it is!" She smiled and reached for her cell phone. While they waited she bustled around - Joe had helped him get cleaned up (or rather, stood outside the shower to make sure he didn't fall over) but she brought him a pair of warm socks and a quilt from her bed, as the fading spring afternoon was turning chilly.

"What did I say about fussing over me? I'm not an invalid." He warned but truly, it felt so good to have her tending to him. Not because he liked a woman be at his beck and call like other men of his time - quite the contrary, he enjoyed taking care of his lady. It was because she did it out of pure love for him and he could feel it - the battle had only served to break further barriers between their bond and indeed it felt like a living entity between them, locking them in synchronicity. It was at once thrilling and terrifying to have someone so completely encompassed into your soul. But he couldn't think of a person he'd rather feel such a way with.

"I have to get you back for all the spoiling you did to me when I got back from the Catacombs." She called as she walked to the kitchen.

"This is not a tit for tat, Lieutenant." He called after her, and she returned, two glasses of ice water in hand. She handed him one and their hands brushed. "I wanted to assist you in your hour of need. It was my pleasure."

"As it is mine." She smiled, and perked up as she heard a knock at the door. "Oh! Pizza's here."

"Don't forget those little packets of cheese!" He reminded as she walked to the door, and she scoffed.

"We have plenty of Parmesan in the fridge."

"Yes, but it would seem foolhardy to turn down free cheese, now don't you think?"

She had to laugh out loud at that - even concussed he was still practical. She grabbed her purse and opened the door - but standing on the other side was not a delivery man but one in a suit and tie - with another similarly clothed behind him. The late afternoon sun shone behind them and Abbie blinked, trying to register what was happening.

"Abigail Mills?" The closer one asked. He stood about as tall as Crane but not nearly as handsome - balding, middle aged, pale and puffy.

"Who wants to know?" She asked with suspicion, and was suddenly very glad she was holding her purse - it contained her gun.

"My name is Jeffrey Tagger and this is my associate, Matt Sampson. We're with INS, and we're here to speak to Ichabod Crane. Is he at this residence?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. Of all days…. Abbie composed herself, taking a deep breath. "He is, but he's asleep right now -"

"I'm Ichabod Crane." He came up behind her, and the two men reeled back from the sight of him with his arm exposed, blood lightly staining the outside of the dressing. "How can I assist you gentlemen?"

"Were you in a fight?" Matt asked from behind Jeffrey. He was very tense and young. An Asian man, no more than twenty-five - clearly still in training.

"An altercation? Heavens no!" Crane laid on the charm thick. He was searching to think of a way to get these two gentlemen to depart - surely they didn't need to deal with such a mess as his citizenship on the day they had effectively saved the world. "I merely playing a round of…of…."

"Football!" Abbie chimed in. She leaned forward and gave them the side eye with a wink. "The British kind, not our American kind. You should see the other guy!"

The two men chortled but were hardly vilified. Jeffery's expression turned stern. "We're here about your citizenship, Mr. Crane. We're afraid we need to take you in - since you missed your meeting we're going to have to make arrangements for your deportation."

Abbie's gut seized and she threw her hand back to grasp Cranes' instinctively. Didn't these idiots know how hard he had worked, even up to a few hours ago, to keep them safe from the multitude of things that are usually trying to kill the people of Sleepy Hollow?! Her brain scrambled for only a moment before making a judgement call she knew would send Crane through the roof - but would hopefully buy them some time.

"No!" She cried in melodramatic anguish - Crane wasn't the only one that could lay it on thick. "But we're getting married on Saturday! You can't deport him!"

Crane stiffened and drew in a sharp breath. What the hell was she doing!?

"He missed the meeting because of me, I'm afraid." She continued, heart thundering in her chest so loudly she was sure they could hear it."I was broken down on the side of the road and well, he came to save me." Turning her body, she wrapped her arms around Crane and looked up at him. His impossibly blue eyes bore into hers. "He's always saving me - I couldn't possibly live without him."

His heart skipped a beat - how he longed to hear those words from her lips. Only in much different circumstances...

Turning back to face the men she furrowed her brows. "I didn't know it was such a big deal and I thought - well we're already getting married, so it won't be an issue!"

"Well it is an issue m'am." Jeffrey responded gruffly but sighed. "But since there is intent to marry within such a short period of time, you do have legal means to citizenship."

"Oh thank God!" Abbie cried putting a hand to her chest, still playing her part but truly glad that it seemed to be working. "Isn't that great honey?"

"Splendid." Crane's voice was unenthusiastic, and she panicked - this was only going to work if he played along.

Jeffrey glanced at Crane with suspicion. "Exactly how long have you two been together?"

Crane straightened and realized he had to play along at this point - the being furious with Abbie part could come later. He plastered on a grin and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. "About three years - I suppose it doesn't hardly feel that long."

"That's quite a while." Jeffery said slowly, eyeing them up and down. Sufficiently vilified for the time being, he nodded, taking a business card out of his pocket. "Here is my card. Sounds like the wedding is coming up pretty quick - it's already Thursday. You guys ready?"

"Oh, you bet!" Abbie responded quickly and quite out of character. Crane dutifully nodded his head.

"I expect a valid marriage license to be on my desk by end of day Monday. That's in less than a week's time. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Of course sir." She nodded and reached out her hand to shake theirs. "My fiance and I certainly appreciate your kindness."

Crane stiffened again at the endearing term, but reached out his hand the same to shake the departing mens'. They turned and nearly ran into the pizza man, finally making his way up the porch.

"See you soon!" Jeffery called behind them as Abbie, still faking a syrpy sweet domestic demeanor paid for the pizza and closed the door. She let her head rest against it, pizza box warm in her hands and closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Lieutenant..." Crane started, an angry grumble to his chest. He stared her down and his hands flexed at his side uselessly.

"Wait until they pull away Crane, then you can scream." She picked her head up and brushed past him to the kitchen. He was hot on her heels and soon enough they heard both cars pull out of their driveway and into the night. Abbie turned with a sigh, her expression stern.

"Ok - go."

"What were you thinking?!" He cried and raised his hands. "A false marriage to secure my citizenship?! Do you realize what you've done!?"

"I was thinking on my feet Crane - what we were supposed to do?" She yelled back, while still shuffling around, grabbing plates and napkins. No sense in adding hunger to this battle, and moving about the kitchen was helping her displace her anger. "They were going to take you away, I had to do something! What was I going to do, shoot them?"

"I might have preferred that, yes!" He roared. His body was trembling and he wasn't entirely sure it was due to his anger. He grasped the side of the counter top, cool to his touch - it was as if his blood was boiling beneath his skin. How could she waste something so important as marriage on such a trivial thing as his citizenship? Did she have such little regard for their relationship?

His words shot straight to her heart, and she bared her teeth. "I didn't realize being married to me would be so terrible!"

"That's not what I said!" He couldn't seem to bring down his level of anger and she turned her back to him, fury pouring off of her in waves.

"If you are so put off by me then we can find someone else for you to marry." Her voice was even and tempered. "It's only a marriage of convenience. It's not a big deal."

"Put off by you?" His voice lowered but was shrill, his heart beating nearly out of his chest. "Damnit Abbie…" There was a tingling sensation in his face as his vision began to darken from the outside in. His legs went to jelly underneath him and he slammed to the floor with a sickening thud.

"Crane?" Abbie turned sharply to her horror as she witnessed his crumpled form on the kitchen floor. "Crane!"

* * *

A/N - I hope you excuse the liberty I took to how I want the season to end. There will be several more chapters with much higher ratings. As always, I really appreciate reviews! Next chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The softness of his bed cocooned him as he slowly woke from a dreamless sleep. Far off he could hear Abbie's voice - she was speaking to Master Corbin in hushed tones. She must have called on the young man to check out Crane out following his collapse. Grimacing from the ache in his head, he fought to raise it. He remained silent trying to listen to their conversation but was unsuccessful, largely due to the ringing in his ears.

How could she? A marriage of convenience? She had no idea how such a prospect tore at his heart. Without question he longed to be with her romantically - marriage was a natural progression of that of course. But to be married to her to maintain his citizenship - it cheapened the act and left a horrible taste in his mouth. And yet, the strength that it took to offer such a thing - it only served to make her more admirable, more endearing to his eyes.

She slowly made her way back up the stairs, clutching the lower part of her back. Even with Joe and Jenny's help Crane had been quite a burden to carry to his room and coupled with the events of the day - she was really looking forward to some rest. She hoped he would still be unconscious when she went to check on him but alas - his piercing blue eyes were open as she made her way into the room.

"Hey." She cooed softly, reaching his bedside and placing a delicate hand next to him. "How are you feeling? I think you overexerted yourself down there."

"I feel a fool Lieutenant." He furrowed his brows and took her hand in his own, cradling it like he had when he found her again after the Catacombs. "I have sullied our partnership with my outburst when you were only attempting to keep me in my new homeland. I cannot apologize enough. I know that you were only trying to diffuse my situation."

"Shush, it's fine." She shook her head and squeezed his hand. "I should have shot them." She said with a wink.

He smiled but then remembered her reaction to his suggestion before, and sat up with purpose. "You must know I didn't mean to imply-"

Her eyes widened and she backed away, interrupting him. "I know, it's okay." Her tone was hurried - she didn't want to have this conversation. The implications of what he said were too raw - here she had thought they were on a similar page when it came to their feelings and it seemed as if that was hardly the case.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Now you need rest."

"Abbie, wait." His voice was strained as she reached the door. She paused briefly, then turned to look at him. He looked absolutely wrecked and it tore at her heart - all the more reason to get out of there.

"Tomorrow, Crane." She slid through the door and shut it.

Alone in the dark he shut his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion. How has this evening gone so poorly? His hope had been to finally confess the severity of his feelings for his fellow witness - how they ran deeper and more unexpected than he could have ever predicted or put into words. Instead she clearly thought she was abhorrent to him - which couldn't be further from the truth. Perhaps he should leave this bed, and follow her - but to what end? They both were battle weary and emotional - a clearer head tomorrow will better serve to fix this calamity. He leaned back and sighed, thoughts of her smile after the battle helping him to sleep.

* * *

Four hours later she awoke quickly to the squeak of her alarm, loud in the mid-night silence of the house. Had she really even been asleep? Concern for his condition was keeping her restless.

She cursed the floorboards as they creaked underneath her bare toes. Leaning against the door she stood, listening for a moment for his breath - and then it came, steady and deep. It almost seemed a shame to wake him, but concussions were no joke. She'd rather have an irritated Captain than a dead one.

Abbie allowed herself to pause at the sight of him and stare at his sleeping form. His dark wild hair was pointed every which way but the right one, but his expression, for once, was calm. Lips were parted slightly, releasing a soft snore with the rise of his naked chest. In the moonlight she could admire his lean muscular frame - and she had to stop staring, her fist clenching tight enough to bruise. Or else she might wake him with a pounce.

She gently moved his bare shoulder and whispered his name, his skin warm with sleep. His eyes fluttered open, wide against the dim light of the room before relaxing his gaze, recognizing her.

"Just waking you up to check on you - the concussion and all…" She whispered and in the dark he silently reached for her, long fingers smoothing against her fleece robe. In the dead of night her defenses were down and she bent, allowing him to engulf her in his arms. Her cheek pressed against his chest and she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat in her mouth.

"Forgive me." He breathed against her hair, his voice cracking. Her throat contracted painfully and moisture pricked at her eyes, so she pulled herself away.

"Nothing to forgive." She stated simply, but that wasn't entirely true. "Get some sleep."

Without another word she departed, retreating to her room to pass into blissful sleep again, the smell of him still lingering on her skin.

* * *

His blissful sleep had been rudely interrupted only by a nightmare. The dream had been about her, of course - like most of his dreams these days. They had been facing the Hidden One again only this time, they were losing. As they were about to deal the deadly blow, Pandora had escaped from her restraints and came up behind Abbie, thrusting her dagger deep into the Lieutenants side.

"No!" He cried and leapt at Pandora but it was too late - both her and her love disappeared in a cloud of ashy smoke, leaving Crane empty handed and Abbie on the cold dirt, bleeding to death.

"Ichabod…"she whispered, and his guts clenched. He dropped to his knees over her, hands trembling as he attempted to apply pressure to the wound. Pressing down she screamed - a horrible, sickening noise. The overwhelming smell of iron threatened his gag reflex but he swallowed, focusing on her eyes as the life from them faded quickly.

"Stay with me Lieutenant!" He frantically searched the room for any signs of help but found none. They were utterly alone, and he couldn't save her. He began to weep fruitlessly. She reached her hand to cup his face, fingertips brushing lightly against his tears.

"Shhhh." Her voice was strained and with a cough blood suddenly darkly stained her lips.

"Oh Abbie…." His free hand now stroked her face. Words flew from his lips before he knew what he was really saying. "Please don't leave. I love you so much."

"Ichabod." She smiled slightly, struggling for breath. "Why did you betray me?"

Heated shock and confusion hit him straight in the chest and sucked the breath from his lungs. He vigorously shook his head. "Betray you? I never! Abbie, you must believe me!" But her expression was unchanged - sardonically grinning at his grief.

"Why didn't you save me?" Her words were cold, and they were her last. Her body lay lifeless in his hands.

"No…. oh Lord, please no…." He whispered and bowed his head. He sobbed without abandon, without hope. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a chirping bird in the distance - and he opened his eyes to the real world.

His heart slowly calmed as he took deep breaths. _Only a dream - only a dream_. As he regained consciousness he was overwhelmed with the need to see her - verify that she was alive.

Rising from bed was difficult but not impossible - indeed as he made his way down the hall his head ached less and less. She had left her door open a crack and he peeked inside. From his viewpoint at the door he could only see the top of her head, wrapped in a light blue fabric to keep her hair from tangling too much in the night. The rest of the bed was all pillows and comforters and she practically drowned in linen as he approached her bedside.

There had never been a time that he didn't think she was beautiful but lying in the morning sun she was positively radiant. Her full lips parted slightly, her soft tiny hands tightly wound around her comforter. He had a quiet sigh of relief at the sight of her, and he couldn't help his long fingers brushing a stray curl from her face.

Would he really let her make this sacrifice for him? To sully herself just to keep him in the country? On the other hand, Abbie was the kind of woman that did what she wished, regardless of who would "let her". He smirked down at his spitfire of a lady - he may not have much of a choice in the matter. Remembering she had set her alarm to care for him he quietly switched it off before heading downstairs. Perhaps some food and fresh coffee will assist in turning yesterday's unpleasantness around.

* * *

She awoke with a start some six hours later. The sunlight pouring through her windows was too strong - had she overslept? She reached over to grab her phone, practically ripping it from the charger - shit! She was supposed to check on him two hours ago! Evidently her sleep had been too blissful. As she pulled on her robe she dashed across the hall, only to find bed made and room empty.

"Crane?" She called in worry, making her way towards the stairs. "Crane!"

"Down here, Lieutenant!" He answered from the kitchen. Clutching her chest in relief she quickly descended and was met with the smell of frying bacon. As she approached her stomach gave a low gurgle- they had all but forgotten the pizza from last night and basically neither of them had eaten in twenty four hours.

He handed her a steaming cup of coffee as she entered with a perplexed look. "Looks like you're feeling better…"

"I hope you don't mind but I turned off your alarm on your cellular phone. I woke myself up several hours ago." He made his way back to the stove, where eggs and potatoes were sauteeing. "It appears I'm 'out of the woods' so to speak. Thanks to your caretaking skills."

 _And no thanks to your temper_ , Abbie thought to herself. Must be the hunger talking.

"Glad to hear it." She pursed her lips and sat at the table, staring out at the late morning sun. In short order he had placed a plate heaping with savory breakfast foods - bacon, eggs, potatoes with onions and bell peppers, toast - and she nearly choked eating as fast as she could. Naturally everything was absolutely delicious as he never half-assed anything.

Finishing with a sigh she sat back, putting her second cup of coffee close to her chest for warmth. She felt much less like murdering him now - but the hurt from the day before hadn't subsided.

He wiped the last of his breakfast with a napkin and glanced up at her. "Lieutenant, I would very much like to explain my actions from last night. Would this be a good time?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "This is as good of a time as ever, I suppose. But you really don't need to explain yourself - I get it. I shouldn't have made a jump like that. We'll figure something else out."

"Well, not exactly. Though I appreciate your quick thinking." He paused, wanting very much to run from the his stomach was full to the brim it still churned in anticipation of a fight. "You need to know that my reaction was not because the idea of marrying you is, exactly, bad."

"Such flattery…" she deadpanned.

He let a short breath out through his nose, but continued. "I don't seem to be explaining myself well at all. I care for you Abigail Mills. Surely you see that?"

Damnit. He _cared_ for her. She'd never felt like a sister to him before now, but that's exactly where she found herself. And how could she be mad about that - at least outwardly? It was in kindness, and he didn't owe her anything else.

She leaned forward and put her mug down, and reached for his hand. "I know you do. I care for you too. I need you here to help me with this battle, that's why I acted so quickly."

"I suspect that was the only thing that would have worked, given the circumstances." He raised an eyebrow at her. "But your offer is far too self sacrificing, Lieutenant. I know that we are partners in this war and it is not my intent to desert you - I will simply retreat to the cabin until we can find a suitable alternative."

"Ohhh no. Bad idea." She let go of his hand and grabbed her coffee again. "You think it's hard now, with your fake-ish papers to get around? The INS isn't going to quit."

"Then I will simply return to my native land and work steadily from there to find gainful employment here in the states. I believe with my historical knowledge it might only take me a few months time to secure a position."

"And in that time, we could be overrun with more monsters. No, I'm putting my foot down." Abbie's mouth was a thin line. "Why fight the easiest solution, Crane? It's not like it would be real."

His heart sunk at that. Like he needed the reminder.

"Of course. But this would make you a divorcee in short order, and that would surely do you a disservice to any future suitors."

Divorce? Her heart sunk at that. Romance over before it's begun - story of her life.

She took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. "I know that in your time what I'm suggesting would 'ruin' a woman. That is not the case now. You would do more damage to me leaving the country than divorcing me." The last of her words weren't exactly true - both might destroy her - not that she'd ever let on. He looked at her in wonder.

"I shall never understand how I became so lucky as to have met you, Lieutenant." He smiled gently, admiration for her filling his chest with warmth. "And luckier still to call you my friend."

There passed a moment of silence between them, when suddenly there was a knock at their front door. Because evidently, the universe which conspired so hard to get them together now seemed bound and determined to keep them apart.

"Oh for Heaven's sake. If it's those blasted INS agents again, I shall - I shall -"

"Calm down, it's probably Joe." Abbie rolled her way to the door (at least it seemed that way, full as she felt) and indeed it was, with Jenny in tow. They both looked better, well rested and quickly ravenous as they smelled the piles of food still on the stove. They hardly waited for Crane to ask them to help themselves before diving in.

"So - did you tell him?" Jenny murmured to her sister, meeting her halfway as Abbie cleared their dishes. She sighed.

"Not exactly." She answered under her breath. This wasn't going to be a fun conversation, but they might as well get into it. Turning to them she put her hands on her hips. "You two may want to have a seat - we have a lot to catch you up on."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those lovely people who are reading this and reviewing - you're making my week/month! I know this is an old trope but I love it - and I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) Next one soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"Like I'm going to let my sister get married in, what, jeans and a badge?" Jenny practically drug Abbie from the car towards the mall. Having explained their predicament to Joe and Jenny they had decided that they couldn't exactly just walk into the courthouse and sign the paperwork that day. They had to apply for the licence, as there was a twenty four hour waiting period in the state of New York. Plus, the licence would only be valid if a ceremony was performed, so it at least had to look somewhat convincing, as that person could be asked to question to the validity of the marriage by INS. It was almost as if Joe had looked up this information before - and the thought made Abbie smile, if only a little.

"I'm more worried about the licence, than what I'm wearing." She grumbled suddenly very self conscious of her current wardrobe - she had pulled on her usual tight jeans and boots, with a basic black t shirt. Perfect for monster hunting - not so much for wedding dress shopping.

Jenny stopped just outside the door, then turned to her, her eyes kind and empathetic. "The guys are handling that part. And we're doing the dress and food. I think we got the better end of the deal."

Abbie sighed, but nodded. She hugged her arms around herself against the chilly afternoon, and her dark curls bounced slightly in the breeze.

"Hey." Jenny wrapped her arm around her sister. She could be so dense sometimes. "Isn't this a good thing? You love him Abs - I know you."

For the first time in days Abbie felt like she could really relax and be honest. She let her sister hold her for a minute before responding. "Not like this. He doesn't love me like I love him, plain and simple."

Jenny sighed and pulled back, holding both of Abbie's shoulders tightly. "I disagree - I think he loves you more than he even realizes. But even if that were not the case, would you change a thing about what you're doing?"

Abbie shook her head, with clear resolve. "No. He's my fellow witness, and I need him here, no matter what."

"Exactly." Jenny released her and opened the door to the mall. The over processed air hit them both - blissfully followed by the smell of Cinnabon. Unconsciously they both sighed wistfully aloud at it, then had to giggle despite themselves - no matter what horrors they faced, there was nothing to the Mills sisters that a little sugar couldn't remedy.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Joe pinched the bridge of his nose as they walked up to the court house. "You didn't tell her you are bat shit crazy in love with her and instead she proposed to you?"

"In a manner of speaking." Crane huffed as he walked through the large double doors, his dark coat billowing behind him. The building was a bustle of activity, but at it's center was an information kiosk. He made a beeline - he was a man on a mission. A mission he still wasn't exactly on board with.

"Dude, I thought you were going to tell her - what stopped you?"

"The moment never materialized. And it hardly seems appropriate to confess my feelings now that she's agreed to assist me to stay in the country, to her own determinant." He pushed past a few confused older women to the desk. "Excuse me - madam?"

A short, burly women in her forties with tall hair turned to face the men. She eyed them from behind impossibly small red spectacles, before responding "It's Ms." emphasizing the z sound with a buzz. "Can I help you?"

"I certainly hope so." Crane responded with his usual charm. "Kindly point me in the direction where I can acquire a marriage licence. I'm afraid we need one post haste - the wedding is tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows and with darting brown eyes sized the two men up. "Well, I suppose it is legal now. Hurray for you." She responded unenthusiastically. "Take a left here, and walk until you see a sign that says 'Licencing' - they should be able to issue you one."

"Legal now?" Crane repeated, furrowing his brows with confusion, then as dawning realization hit him, anger. He puffed out his chest before responding. "Now madam, I'll have you know that the illegality of interracial marriage was and has always been barbaric and short sighted. I believe it was Martin Luther King who said 'In a truly integrated society, interracial marriage should be legal. This is not a true problem since individuals marry, not races.'"

The rotund woman blinked blankly at Crane before pointing a stubby, red polished nail at Joe. "He's white."

"Oh! It's not for us!" Joe laughed as he realized what she meant, and he patted Crane on the shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. He was largely unsuccessful - as Crane leaned forward slowly and raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"I hasten to add that too was quite unconstitutional, Madam." He hissed and nodded with purpose. Unintimidated, she shrugged.

"Whatever. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Joe mumbled, and pulled the Captain away before he could start his lecture on the finer points of what the founding fathers really meant by life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.

* * *

Abbie ran her fingers along the row of white dresses - lace, silk, satin, polyester, cotton.

"Just try a few." Jenny coaxed, but was met with dutiful smile.

"You know I've never been any good at picking out fancy things." She furrowed her brow and pulled one dress out after another, glancing and deciding against it in a manner you would eliminate suspects in a lineup. They stood in the third boutique they had visited, smell of lavender and patchouli wafting around them. This shop was much more 'retro' inspired, and the dresses weren't entirely wedding so much as shades of white and classic. The first two shops had been filled with traditional wedding dresses and Jenny could tell from the sweat forming at her sister's brow that a new tactic was needed.

"What if I pick out some, and you try them on?" Jenny smiled, as an attendant, a tall, slim woman in her early twenties with high wasted shorts, heels and pink hair approached them.

"What are you ladies looking for today?" She beamed and something about her calmed Abbie, just a little.

"Well, truthfully my sister is eloping!" Jenny laid on the cheese a bit - or maybe she was actually that excited? "And none of the other 'traditional' dresses were working for her. Can you help?"

The woman looked like she had just been given the key to the city. "Elope?!" She cried, raising her hand to her heart. "Oh, so romantic! What's his name?"

Abbie paused a minute before answering with trepidation. "Ichabod." But once the name rolled off her lips, as foreign as the sound was, it made everything a little more real. It sped up her pulse, but not in a way that was entirely, bad - to paraphrase her Captain.

"Wow...what a name. Sounds like a classic kind of guy." The pink woman beamed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Abbie smiled, small but genuine. Jenny couldn't help but grin like a cat at the change in her sister.

"Ok well, my name is Mary, and we're going to straighten you right out. You scurry off over to the dressing room." The attendant shoo'd her. "Your sister and I will do some digging and be right with you!"

Abbie didn't have to wait long before they returned with armfuls of dresses and blissfully, cold champagne. She tried the first on, a hip hugging number with a delicate lace overlay like a short shirt. The top was perfect, but the bottom - it wasn't right.

"I think I was hoping to be a bit more modest than this dress." Abbie found herself turning and checking herself out in the dressing room mirror, her two lachies behind her.

"He'll appreciate those Mills curves later." Jenny said with a wink, and Abbie had to stop herself from throwing a shoe at her.

Dress after dress brought them closer, but not quite. At least each one found Abbie more and more comfortable with what they were doing. And then - she tried it on. _The_ dress. The top was sheer lace, cutting across her collarbone and tightly wounding to three quarters sleeve. The sheerness was met with delicate satin underlay with a romantic cut bust, showing just a breath of cleavage if you looked closely enough. The skirt popped out at the waist that was very 1950's inspired but also reminded her of a bustled colonial dress - and she wondered as she stared at herself, draped in the cream colored lace if Crane would draw such a comparison himself. The bottom finished at the middle of her calf's, which paired perfectly with the lacy pumps Mary supplied her with silently, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh. Wow." She whispered under her breath, her eyes feeling misty. She had never felt so gorgeous in all of her life. A life that had been so harsh and so lacking in perfectly wonderful moments like these. In fact completely lacking until he had come into her life - and changed everything in the best ways.

"You can say that again." Jenny approached her from behind, eyes shining. "I think we found it."

Abbie came to her senses with a shake of her head and looked down at the price tag with a flop. It wasn't as expensive as it could have been - but it was roughly three car payments. Jenny followed her eyes and then batted the tag from her hands.

"This is on us." She murmured with a smile. "Joe said to consider it a wedding present, from August."

If Abbie hadn't been teary before that moment she certainly was now - Mary ran up behind her with a box of tissues so fast it made all three of them burst out laughing.

"Now, get out of that dress so you can help me pick out mine!" Jenny rubbed the back of her sister's arm and she nodded, giving it a last twirl before retreating to the dressing room.

* * *

"Suffice to say that Franklin, staunch that he was, would have never allowed such an argument to tribulation." Crane scoffed as Joe parked outside of a shaded jewelry store.

"I'm not sure Franklin would have really understood the complexities of how the contestants are judged on American Idol." Joe said with a smile. He knew Crane was rambling with nervous energy, and the thought made him warm - he wanted Abbie to be happy, and he knew Crane was the man to give her a life she deserved. If only they would both kindly remove their heads from their asses first.

"Complexities! Ha!" Crane clasped his hands behind his back as they walked through the rotating doors. Smooth jazz and murmurs danced across their ears and before he could continue he was quite distracted by the ornate ambiance of the room. It was taller than it looked from the outside but not much wider - there were bright lights everywhere, in the ceilings, the chandeliers, the display cases full of jewelry and in the teeth of the middle aged man that quickly approached them in an ill fitting suit.

"Afternoon gentlemen." He said with a slick grin - the scent of overpriced cologne reaching them before his handshake. "What are you looking for today?"

Oddly enough this was the first time that day Crane clammed up. He felt his palms sweat as he cleared his throat. Why did the ring suddenly mean more to him than the actual licence?

"Uh, we're here to get a set of wedding rings." Joe assisted, raising an eyebrow at the captain.

"Oh wonderful!" The man cheered with a slight clapping, turning to Joe. "Do you know the cut of diamond your lady prefers? Surely she's pinned some ideas for you." He finished with a wink, as if either of them knew what "pinning" was.

"Oh, it's not for me." Joe replied with a gulp, his hands raising slightly. "It's for him."

"Certainly I suspect you will not be far behind." Crane found his voice in time to catch the opportunity to throw the shoe on the other foot, so to speak. Joe gave a nervous nod as the suited man ushered them forward to the display cases filled with dozens of sparkly jewelry. It was all very overwhelming, and they felt the proverbial walls close in on them as the man took out ring after ring, explaining to exorbitant detail each one.

"And if your lady is a, well, a bit of a princess," He said with another wink. "She would just love a princess cut diamond. Do you see the intricacies of the cut? Here, hold it for a moment up to the light."

Crane took the ring gingerly and held it up to the nearest fluorescent bulb. He wished he had a loupe - he was fairly certain the diamond wasn't nearly as clear as this man was claiming. The sheer weight of it was excessive. The diamond itself was so large that it stuck out considerably - while this may be of use to the Lieutenant in a fist fight, he suspected it would be a burden the better part of her time.

"No, these won't do." He frowned, turning to Joe. "None of these are very - Lieutenant."

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to picture her shooting with a rock this size." Joe smirked, taking the ring in his hand. "You want to try somewhere else?"

"I assure you gentlemen, we have the largest selection of rings in all of Sleepy Hollow." The man yanked the ring back and placed it delicately in it's case. "If your lady is much more, plain, so to speak, perhaps a simple band would be better."

Joe knew it was coming before it even hit. Grabbing Crane's arm, he hustled the two of them out post-haste, all the while Crane shouting. "There are not yet words invented to describe how extraordinary the Lieutenant is! To say nothing of the fact that she could herself string you from ass to ankles for such an insult!"

The brazen afternoon sun hit them brightly as they made their way to the car. Crane had to take a moment to calm himself - it seemed the closer the wedding was, no matter how much a farce, the more he felt protective of Abbie in a way that a husband should act.

"Uh, I don't mean to pry - " Joe started, his eyebrows raised as they got into the truck. "As much as I want to hit him, he is probably right - Abbie would probably prefer something light and easy."

Crane let out another breath of frustration before nodding. But damned if he was going to give any currency to that blasted salesman...and then it dawned on him. The perfect ring for his perfectly un-plain lady. His face lit up and Joe eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look."

"Master Corbin - do you own a dremel?"

* * *

"Yeah, ok. We'll see you then." Jenny hit end on her phone before setting it down and turning to Abbie as she fussed with her curly hair. The two of them bustled around Abbie's bedroom, having put away all of their spoils for the day which in addition to the dress, included another for Jenny, shoes for both of them, a small bouquet of carnations (Abbie's favorite) and some lemon and chocolate cupcakes for the "reception" (Crane's favorite).

Jenny was pretty insistent on some kind of bachelorette/bachelor party for the evening, but Abbie wasn't as sure - the more her sister tried to make this real, the more her heart ached for the fact that it wasn't. Truly she had suspected from the moment she met Crane that she was doomed to heartache - and from the moment he spoke about Katrina, she was sure of it. No other woman could capture his heart like that and it felt even more true even after her betrayal of his trust - he would never trust another woman to get that close.

Glancing at herself in the mirror, she barely recognized the frown staring back at her. She'd always been the optimistic one - cheering the group on and backing Crane's play, even when she knew he was wrong. It was a characteristic she liked about herself and she was disappointed that it seemed her optimism had given way to negative fatalism.

Jenny quietly walked behind her and looked in the mirror as well at her. They sat in companionable silence, until finally Abbie spoke.

"Jenny, tell me, because I need to hear it - tell me I'm doing the right thing and I need to stuff my feelings in a sack."

Jenny sighed. "I'm never going to tell you to stuff your feelings - but you are doing the right thing. You know," she raised her hands, and started fiddling with Abbie's hair, "I think it would be a great idea, since the guys are running a bit late, for us to look absolutely amazing tonight."

Abbie gave her a small, sideways smile. "I don't think it's going to make a difference."

"Look, you know how I feel on the subject but screw that - it will make you feel better to look good. Am I right?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked at her sister. "Ok fine, geez - I know you just want to play with my hair."

"It's so pretty all natural…..pleeeeeease Abbie?" Jenny chided and they both giggled. It had been so long since the two of them had spent a day together without anything trying to kill them that if nothing else good came out of this marriage, at least, Abbie thought, there was that. Plus there was this top of Jenny's she was dying to try…

* * *

"I seem to recall my attempt at karaoke being tolerable at best - though I did give a rousing rendition of 'Young Sailor Cut Down in his Prime' last I tried." Crane gestured towards the stage where a young lady was currently belting out "You Oughta Know" like the song had done her physical harm. It made his ears ache slightly and he rubbed the outsides of them absently.

"Truly sorry I missed that." Joe snickered and threw back the first sip of his beer, crisp and cold down the back of his aching throat. Crane's insistence on manufacturing the rings himself had left them both sweaty and exhausted - and also incredibly proud.

"Perhaps this time I shall attempt something more contemporary." Crane wiped the foam from his upper lip with his napkin and flipped a few more pages in the book of songs they could choose from. "Have you listened to much Django Reinhardt? Fascinating fellow - severely damaged hands but was indeed the pioneer of the Gypsy Jazz movement of the nineteen-twenties. Perhaps an older jazz standard would suit-"

"Oh wow." Joe mumbled, and Crane looked up, following the direction of where he stared. And indeed, there were few words other than those two to describe the site that he beheld.

The sisters Mills made their way through the crowded bar, looking decidedly very unlike themselves in the best way possible. Jenny slithered between three tipsy coeds, wearing a long, tight black a-line skirt and a dark maroon crop top that exposed a deliciously slim amount of her upper stomach and delicately covered her shoulders. Though she gets very chance to wear them, walked confidently in her stilettos. In her hand she grasped Abbie's, trailing her slightly. Her eyes darted across the room - even dressed to the nine's she couldn't shut off her Quantico training. She too was comfortable in the heels Jenny had insisted on, but she had opted for a pair of tight dark jeans and baggy chiffon slate colored top that draped enough to expose just a hairs breath of a lacy black bra. It popped against her coffee colored skin making Crane, upon laying his eyes upon her, want to simultaneously cover her up (for fear no man who could see her would be able to control himself) and bury himself between her perfect breasts.

"You look incredible." Joe smiled as he grabbed Jenny, pulling her close into a ravenous kiss. She smirked knowingly against his mouth.

Crane was speechless as he stood upon Abbie's approach, his hands alternately clenching and flexing. She raised an eyebrow at him. Finding his tongue dry he blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"That's a new top!"

"It's Jenny's…." Abbie replied, a little confused. He looked as if someone had shoved a hot poker up his ass but she had never before found him at a loss for words. He jumped aside suddenly, reaching his arms out to indicate she should sit at their booth. Jenny and Joe were already canoodling on the other side - but Joe looked up to smile at Abbie.

"And you look beautiful as well, Abs." Joe complimented.

"Extraordinary." Crane breathed next to her, and they were so close she could feel the heat from his breath.

"Thanks." She replied, a fast blush rising in her cheeks. She looked down at the menu in front of her to focus her nervous energy on something. Just the proximity of Crane was stirring her up, and she was getting all kinds of mixed signals from him. She let out a relieved sigh as the waitress, a middle aged woman in entirely too tight jeans and hair piled on her head, approached them to order.

"Four shots of whiskey for the table, and I'll have a whiskey ginger." She blurted in haste, the other three looking at her like she had sprung a second head.

Crane eyed her, then turned to the waitress. "Make that three shots - I'm the designated driver for the evening." Nodding at Joe, he hastened to add. "Aren't I technically still concussed?"

"Well, I think you're out of the woods, but it would probably be best." Joe answered, then wrapped his arm around Jenny. "Though I feel bad that the groom doesn't get to get drunk the night before his wedding."

"Awww, are you two getting married tomorrow?" The waitress put down her pen and grasped her hands together.

They both froze - this was the first time they had been together in public and had been asked about it. Should they pretend, like they did with INS?

Evidently Crane thought so, as he reached out and laced Abbie's fingers with his own, bringing her small hand to his lips and delicately kissing her knuckles. "Yes, I have the incomparable honor of making this stunning woman my wife. Time passes at a sluggish pace until then." He said as he looked unflinchingly into her eyes.

Well that sure as hell didn't feel pretend.

"Oh, wonderful! I always knew you two were meant to be, when I saw you in here I mean." The waitress put the back of her hand in front of her mouth, and appeared to flight back emotion. "Love is so beautiful! Drinks are on the house!"

Jenny and Joe cheered aloud and then proceeded to order their drinks, as Crane attempted to slow his heartbeat - surely she could feel it racing through their conjoined palms. Abbie made no move to pull her hand away - but instead turned to Joe, desperately trying to avoid Crane's heated gaze - what was with him? This is not the same attitude he had this morning….

"So Joe - how did your day go?" She babbled.

He turned from his spot on Jenny's neck to grin, and started in on the story of the day - carefully avoiding any parts of it that blatantly exposed just how terribly in love with her Crane was. As much as he wanted these two together, he knew they'd have to come to it on their own.

The waitress was quick, bringing a heaping tray of drinks including a bottle of sparkling wine on the house. Abbie threw back the shot of whiskey before waiting for a toast, and moved on quickly to her drink. It burned its way down her throat cheaply before settling in her stomach, and making her feel like her chest was temporarily aflame.

"Whiskey-ginger, huh?" Jenny remarked. "Wasn't that August's favorite?"

"Sure was." She agreed, winking at Joe. The whiskey was taking effect, and already she could feel herself getting more comfortable. Soon she was at the bottom of the second drink. Happily flipping through the karaoke book with Crane, they pointed out various songs they could all sing together.

"You were great at 'Proud Mary'!" She laughed and pushed at his arm. "You've got that perfect baritone down."

He grinned and looked down at her, blue eyes shining. "I'm unsure that a comparison to Ike Turner is particularly flattering, but I'll take it as a compliment none the less."

Jenny reached across the table and snatched the book, hopping out of the booth. "You guys are too slow - I know what we're all singing."

The evening continued on like that - song after song, drink after drink. They laughed and joked and felt like the world was their oyster for an evening - and indeed it was, for a change.

First it was "A little help from my friends" with Crane raising an eyebrow at Abbie as he sang deeply "What do you see when you turn out the light? I can't tell you, but I know it's mine." The look he gave her shot lightning up her spine.

Abbie followed that song (and her glass of sparkling wine) with a soulful rendition of "Natural Woman" which, likely in a more sober state would have seemed a bit forward. In her buzzed bordering on drunk state, it was the perfect song.

"And when my soul was in the lost and found - you came along, to claim it." Her eyes fell on Crane who was a bit bewildered at the change in his Lieutenant over the span of the evening. "I didn't know just what was wrong with me - 'till your kiss helped me name it." She pursed her lips and blinked at him. The heat rose from his collar as suddenly there was no one in the blasted room but the two of them, surrounded by her angelic voice.

"Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for - and if I make you happy I don't need to do more." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, belting the chorus. He could see the power of her voice in her neck, as her eyebrows pulled together with meaning. She was clearly the one in a heightened state of inebriation but she was to him utterly intoxicating, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Jenny's hand rest on his from across the table.

"She loves you, you know." She said quietly. Crane's pulse sped and he instinctively reached out to rest his hand on top of Jenny's - Joe had left the two of them alone for a moment to get more drinks.

"She'd kill me if she knew I told you - but I can't stand to see her hurt." Her sister finished the last of her beer with her free hand. She could hold her liquor better than Abbie, but only since she had a forced detox in the Catacombs. "So just - if you don't feel the same way, please be gentle with her. She's doing this for you because she is an amazing friend before anything else - but she doesn't really want this to be fake."

He glanced over at Abbie as she finished her song, and the crowd erupted in cheers - she was a particular favorite at karaoke night. If that incredible woman felt even a fraction for him that he did for her - his heart cheered louder than the crowd at the thought.

"Nor do I." He whispered to Jenny with a grateful smile, squeezing her hand. "Thank you Miss Jenny. I needed to hear that."

One misstep in those high heels was all it took for Abbie to fall predictably and quite literally into Crane's arms as she reached the table. What should have been mortifying was instead hilarious, and Crane declared that they were quite done for the evening. They agreed to meet at the house the next morning, as the wedding wasn't until 1:00pm.

The entire way home Abbie sang everything from actual songs to songs she made up about things alongside the road. It was easily the most at ease Crane had ever seen her and he ate up every minute.

"Oh scary tree, oh scary tree - you kind of look like a monster." She laughed at herself and turned to Crane with mirth. "I hope it isn't a monster, I think I'm way too drunk right now to fight. You'd have to do all the fighting Crane. Well I could maybe shoot at them, but then I might miss and if I do I might hit you and then I would be really sad."

"Yes, we'll have to make a note not to let you around guns after spirits, Lieutenant." He commented as they pulled into their driveway. "Do you suppose you can walk into the house without assistance?"

She leaned over at him suggestively. "If I can't are you going to leave me here?"

Her boldness was stirring - he had to keep reminding himself that she was intoxicated. Without another word he came around to her side of the car, opened the door and picked up her tiny form.

"Whoo!" She let out a noise that was something between excited and surprised, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess that answers that question!"

He carried her with dexterity from the car all the way to her bedroom before depositing her gently on top. She had begun already to fall asleep - her eyes were closed, and she was humming a song he didn't recognize gently to herself. He fussed with her for a moment, taking off her heels and setting them on the floor, before pulling her quilt around her tightly. Sitting down next to her he smoothed her hair from her face, fingertips dancing across her cheekbones lightly. Her skin was colder to the touch than he liked.

"Do you think you will be warm enough, or shall I get another blanket?" He asked gently and she opened lidded brown eyes at him.

"I'd be warmer if you stayed here." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from kissing her senseless right there. Fisting his hands tightly, responded with considerable discomfort.

"Were that the request of a sober Abbie, I would comply with enthusiasm. As it is not - I'm afraid I must bid you goodnight."

He opened his eyes with trepidation but to his surprise, hers were already closed. With a heavy sigh he leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss above her eyebrow before leaving to take a very cold shower.

* * *

 **A/N** Long chapter is long. Thanks for the reviews and follows! The rest of the story is finished but needs some edits and rewrites, so hopefully will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - I began this story before last Friday's SH (Incommunicado) so from here out it divulges a little from that story line :)_

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Abbie murmured before she woke up enough to realize that the pounding she heard was not from her door, but instead her head. The ache was slow and pulsing, spreading behind her ears and she cracked open one eye to the brightest day she had experienced since the endless day of the Catacombs.

Groaning, she rolled over to check the time - only nine-ten. At least she hadn't overslept. Next to her phone was a glass of water, two aspirin, a chocolate doughnut and a note she immediately recognized penned by Crane.

 _Dearest Lieutenant - I suspect you may need these to begin your day. I've gone into town to assist Master Corbin in retrieving his vehicle from the karaoke bar - you'll find your sister downstairs in much the same state you likely find yourself in ;) Yours, Ichabod_

She smirked at the hand written emoticon, then paused _. Yours_? She thought, and then a flood of memories from the night before come rushing back to her. Well, shit. She had been more than a little forward - and the thought filled her with trepidation and a touch of - gratitude? If anything she was a bit relieved that her drunken self had taken the initiative to hit on him - and she didn't recall anything too scandalizing. Oh, except for that moment she invited him to bed - and he wanted to accept but had been completely respectful. That was a bit unexpected...maybe today wouldn't be such a disaster after all?

Cleaning herself up, she made her way downstairs, munching on the doughnut. Her sister made some sort of noise from the couch in acknowledgement of her presence, but she hardly slowed down until she had made herself a cup of tea to clear the last of the fog in her head. The coffee the day before had been exactly what she needed to get through the day, but she hastened to start the habit again.

"How are you feeling?" She said entirely too loudly as she brought Jenny another cup of coffee, ever the enabler of _her_ bad habit. Her sister winced at the words but smiled.

"Ah - I've been better. Just took some aspirin, it's going to kick in any second. And this will help." She gulped down her beverage greedily. "Still excited about today?"

Abbie gave a sideways smile as she stared into her cup of tea. "Yea, I think so. Though, Jenny I think I was really hitting on Crane last night. I mean, did I actually sing 'Natural Woman' to him?"

"Yeah - you did." Jenny gave her an impish grin, and reached out to pat her knee. "But if it's any consolation you sounded amazing and that man couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole night. I think if you'd have been sober, you'd have been in trouble. I told you that top would work."

"Oh sure - it was the top. Not our across-time-and-space bond as witnesses that draws him to me - it's gotta be the cleavage." Abbie looked up and rolled her eyes. She wondered if she should go into detail about what happened after they got home when a knock at the door interrupted them and she jumped.

"I'm just saying it didn't hurt!" Jenny called after her as Abbie opened the door. On the other side stood Ezra, looking quite sheepish. Her heart was instantly in her throat - her father had that sort of effect on her. Swallowing she relaxed her posture before greeting him.

"Hey Abigail." He started, then held out a bouquet of roses. They were beautiful - a blend of yellow and orange blossoms that were really unusual. Instantly her nose was filled with the smell. "I believe congratulations are in order?"

"Uh - what?" Abbie replied, scrambling. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, I should explain. Can I come in?"

"Sure…." Abbie moved from the doorway and turned to look at her sister who looked like a meerkat shooting up from her place on the couch with instantly suspicious eyes. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Ezra replied, handing Abbie the flowers and walking into the living room, taking a seat across from Jenny. "Good morning Jennifer." He said with a genuine grin - which was promptly met with pure salt.

"Ezra." She spat. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to congratulate your sister on her wedding today." He replied, and Abbie nearly tripped with the full cup as she returned from the kitchen. He glanced up at her and put up his hands, looking like he was surrendering. "Full disclosure - I received a visit from INS this morning, asking about my daughter's upcoming nuptials."

"Shit." Abbie replied, sitting next to him. Her mind was already racing - she hadn't thought they'd go so far as to check to see if her dad was coming to their wedding. Beneath her skin her blood started to boil at the nerve of those agents - for all they knew, she could have not invited him on purpose even if it was real! "What did you tell them?"

"Well, I played along, of course." Ezra took a sip of coffee and closed his eyes to savor it for a moment. "I told them that I certainly knew, but that I had forgotten where - my daughter Jenny was supposed to come pick me up today. And that you both take such good care of me, in my old age, so I rarely need to remember details, what with my early onset dementia and all."

Abbie let out a sigh of relief - of course her father was good at lying. Why had she been worried about that? She unclenched her fists and glanced at her sister, who was the very opposite of relaxed.

"Anyway, I thought you may want to know that they were asking questions about you." He put down his coffee and looked at Abbie. There was something about him - she had felt it before at the diner. More to his story than he'd let on, but she did genuinely feel like he loved her and her sister. He deserved the truth.

"Thanks, Ezra. Really." She placed her hand on his knee very softly. "The truth is, they are trying to deport my - friend, Ichabod Crane. We're getting married today to keep that from happening. They were probably questioning you to determine if it was real or not - so I appreciate you collaborating our story."

Jenny, who up until this point had been quiet, spoke up at that. "Well at least all that lying was good for something."

"Jenny…"

"No, Abigail. That's fair." Ezra nodded at Jenny then looked back to Abbie, playing his hand over hers. "Well this fellow must mean a great deal to you to make such a sacrifice for him."

Abbie nodded but didn't respond directly. "Anyway, I really appreciate it."

Jenny gave a big harumpf as the door opened, Crane and Joe bursting in laughing about something. Their looks turned instantly somber as their eyes fell on the man sitting with their ladies. Abbie and Ezra stood sharply.

"Joe, Crane - this is Ezra Mills." Abbie started, feeling like this moment was being carved out in the history books. Crane's eyebrows shot up and Joe looked like a deer in headlights. Both men crossed the room in short order to stick their hands out in an uneasy greeting.

"Ezra this is my - "Abbie choked on his introduction, looking into his blue eyes filled with concern for her. Should she say fiancee? Best friend? Fellow witness? Wanna be lover? Ugh, damnit. "This is Ichabod Crane."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Mills." Crane shook his hand carefully, raising an eyebrow at Abbie. He wanted to be friendly with his soon to be father in law, but only in so far as Abbie wanted him to be friendly. At the end of the day he always backed her play, and he knew what a moment this was for all concerned.

"And this is Jenny's boyfriend, Joe Corbin." Joe's introduction was considerably easier than Cranes, and the young man stuck his hand out with the same suspicion Jenny was exhibiting.

"Corbin? As in, August's son?" Ezra replied with a broad smile.

"The very same." Joe replied sounding entirely too much like Crane in his nervous state. Jenny stood then next to Joe - he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. At least she did seem calmer with him around.

"Well your father was a great man." He said, then turned back to Crane. "I hear you're marrying my daughter today, Ichabod. I wanted to wish you both congratulations."

"The INS visited Ezra this morning." Abbie put her hands on her hips, explaining. Crane's eyes widened and then understood.

"Ah! Thank you sir - but it is me who is being honored by your daughter's kind action." He smiled in hardly masked affection at Abbie. "She's quite literally saved me."

"She's always been a great friend." Ezra nodded, then clasped his hands together. "Well, I've said my congrats - I'll be on my way."

Crane shot a glance at Abbie as Ezra made his way to the door and they communicated wordlessly - he wanted to invite her father. She pursed her lips and gave a miniscule shrug - it might go a long way towards restoring their relationship. Perhaps it's worth a chance. Even if it means a grumpy Jenny.

"Uh, Ezra." She stopped him at the door. "The wedding is at 1:00pm at the courthouse - you're welcome to come, if you'd like."

Her father's features lit up, but she could see that he held himself in check. "I would be honored, Abigail. I'll see you there."

Jenny buried herself in Joe's chest with a groan for a moment after Ezra left, then turned to her sister with a weary look. "It's not bad enough that I have a hang-over this morning, now I have to deal with him too?"

"I think it will be fine." She mumbled with a shrug, convincing herself as well as her sister. "Besides, if INS decides to show up at least it will make this wedding look more legit."

"I think it's decent that he would come over here to warn us, Lieutenant." Crane moved to stand closer to Abbie. "He didn't need to do that - it seems like he's truly trying. But are you alright with it?"

Abbie glanced up at him, and lost herself for a moment in his deep blue eyes. "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I do want us to try to fix things. Maybe this will help."

"I'm constantly astounded by your kindness." He complimented, then reached out to grab and squeeze her hand with a smile.

"Alright you two - break it up." Jenny said with a wink, finally letting go of Joe. "We need to get ready if we're going to make this look real. You guys make yourselves scarce - you're just going to get in the way if you stick around."

They all agreed to meet at the courthouse just before one o'clock. The two men departed to the archives, Crane citing wanting to tidy it as it hadn't been touched since before they demolished the Hidden One. Joe didn't look nearly as thrilled at the idea.

The two women took their time 'getting ready'. Really, that mostly included singing along loudly to music, laughing and eating the rest of the doughnuts - all of the things that really help them relax. In the midst of their talk Abbie divulged her drunken request of Crane to her sister, who had more than a few lewd things to say in response.

"Jenny…" Abbie warned, looking up from the mirror.

"Well at the very least you'll get some kissing action today." Jenny added, distracted by the tag on her shoes, and the thought struck Abbie like a dagger - how could she have forgotten about the kiss? The kiss that inevitably follows every single wedding?

She must have looked panicked because her sister started to laugh as she looked up at her. "Did you forget?"

"Of course not!" Abbie chided, then shook her head. "Alright, maybe a little."

They shared the laugh then, the action calming Abbie down significantly. She couldn't help imagining the feeling of his lips against hers...would he be gentle, tender, proper? Or was there something inside of him that stirred a deep passion and his lips were the gates to a Crane unfurled?

"We should hang out like this more often." Abbie needed to change the subject before she daydreamed the day away. She sighed, putting the finishing touches on her minimal makeup. There wasn't much she could do about the small cuts from the battle a few days before, but at least she could put on some mascara. "Instead of just on jobs, you know?"

"I think we sorta skipped this part of growing up - sharing clothes and talking about boys." Jenny replied, strapping herself into her heels. "But I agree - more girl time going forward. I haven't felt this relaxed in years."

"Me neither." Abbie smiled. "Not that I don't enjoy our girl time at the shooting range, I'm just saying a manicure would be nice now and again."

Jenny rounded where she stood at the counter in the bathroom with a sly grin. "Close your eyes - I found something for you."

Abbie obeyed and felt something go into her hair. Upon her sister's request, she opened her eyes to a delicate short veil. She recognized it immediately as her mother's - faded lace and tulle popped from where Abbie had gathered half of her hair back, and stopped at her shoulders.

"Oh Jenny - it's moms." She said breathless, her eyes misting over.

"I found it a while ago and hung onto it. I wasn't sure why - but now I'm glad I did." Jenny said with a twinkle, fluffing it a little behind her.

Abbie turned and wrapped her arms solidly around her sister. In that moment, time stopped - and her heart felt full with the love of the people she had made into her little family. She pulled away from her, beaming.

"Thank you. I think I needed a little bit of her today." Abbie said, and looked at herself in the mirror. With the veil on she truly looked like a bride - and the thought seized her heart in her throat. This was really happening. She was really marrying Ichabod. In an hour.

* * *

The men arrived at the courthouse, feeling overdressed for the place immediately on a Saturday. Master Corbin had purchased a crisp new suit the day before, but Crane had turned down his offer to buy one for himself as well. Instead he had raided the archives and in it, a replica captain's uniform, shiny like the day it was made. The black heavy wool coat was perhaps a tad heavy for the early spring afternoon but he guessed he would have been sweating regardless as they waited for the women to arrive.

As it happened Ezra arrived before his daughters, dressed sharply in a suit as well. He smiled in greeting at the men, who attempted to return the sentiment. Both Joe and Crane were optimistically apprehensive about Ezra, but above all else were fiercely defensive of the sisters and ready to cut him off at the neck if so requested.

Ezra cocked an eyebrow as Crane looked nervously at the obnoxiously ornate clock on the wall of the lobby of the courthouse. The minute hand moved to twelve fifty-seven with a thwack. "She'll show, you know."

"I have absolute faith in Abbie." Crane answered between his teeth. And he meant it - her tardiness only worried him for her safety.

"Look, gentlemen - I'm not an idiot. I know you both are worried that I'm here to hurt Jennifer and Abigail." Ezra relaxed his hands at his sides. "And to be honest, I'm glad you are. It means you care for them. I'm just thankful they're giving me a chance."

"I'm happy we understand each other, Ezra." Joe answered for Crane as the doors to the courthouse flew open. The Mills sisters came running in at top speed - in heels no less.

"Sorry!" Abbie laughed as she approached, breathless. "There was traffic and this guy would not move his car, and I told him I was FBI…." But Crane had fully stopped listening to the words exiting her mouth because he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. She was a vision in cream lace - it occurred to him belatedly that he'd never even seen her in a dress before. Her collarbone popped against the delicate lace and lower, the most teasing hint of cleavage. Shallow cuts dusted her arms and neck serving as a reminder that this incredible woman was at her core a warrior, contrasting the beautiful softness of the old veil planted in her dark curls. He at once felt unworthy of such a creature and fiercely proud of how she maintained a delicate balance of beauty and strength.

"So we should get going! Crane?" She snapped her fingers and he was brought back to the real world. "You ready?"

"Oh, yes." He replied with conviction.

He grabbed her hand and took off to the small chapel in the courthouse. The room was pretty basic and the officiant was already there, standing behind a small podium. The three others piled into the small room behind them and sat down. There was to be no pomp and circumstance with this wedding per Crane's request the day before when he arranged it. Together they walked to the officiant, a pudgy, joyful looking man in his late fifties. He wore a cream colored suit and what little hair he had left was fire engine red. He smiled at the two of them as they approached.

"You must be Ichabod and Abbie." He grinned. "My name is Garry. It says on the notes here you guys just wanted a very plain ceremony - nothing special? Correct?"

"Except for her." Crane replied and Abbie's heart began to race. Truly it had been racing since she realized they were going to be late and it hadn't let up especially at the site of him in a captain's uniform. He looked so dapper, a stark contrast in her mind's eye of his body in the heat of battle, ravaged and strong. That was perhaps what drew her to him the most - the complexity of a man who seemed to have an answer for everything, yet took exquisite pleasure in learning every day. A man who would undoubtedly tear the doors off a building to keep his loved ones safe, but was gentle as he placed a bandage on her finger. He never stopped surprising her, and none so much as he stood there now next to her, ever ready to leap into the abyss as long as she was at his side.

"Alright so, let's get started?"

He began to speak, but they were no longer listening. In fact as far as they were concerned there was no other person in that room but each other. They grasped hands and faced each other - unplanned and certainly more formal than either of them had originally intended - but it was what came naturally. Crane's long fingers brushed her wrist, and he could feel the flutter of her heartbeat.

"Do you two have vows?" Garry asked, and the two of them looked at him, and then each other. Neither had prepared anything - but they had to keep up appearances incase their officiant was disposed later. At least that's what each told themselves.

"Yes." Abbie replied first, swallowing. She took a deep breath and made a decision. Or maybe the decision had been made for them more than two hundred years before. She no longer cared about fate or circumstance - she needed him to know her heart because he deserved to.

"Crane," she started, then stopped. "Ichabod," she began again, and his eyes shone. "When we met, my life was - I was all over the place. You came crashing into my world and made me see everything through fresh eyes. We were thrown together in this life by fate but you always had faith in me. You always had my back. Even when we disagreed" she looked down at his hands, carefully rubbing the sides of her own. "Especially when we disagreed. You have always made me feel appreciated and important. You are constantly teaching me, and challenging me to be my best self. It has been a rocky three years but we have always come out stronger and I know that whatever life throws at us, you will be my partner, my equal, until the end. I-" she paused, and looked into his eyes. There were unshed tears there, so she didn't feel so bad when one of her own rolled down her cheek. "I love you, Ichabod."

He could scarcely speak, his heart was so full. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and kiss her right there, the rest of the crowd be damned. Still, Garry turned to him expectantly, and the words came pouring out of him like a waterfall.

"Abigail." He began, and she looked at him in trepidation. "You may assume I care for you like a sister, a friend. And indeed I do - since my arrival here you have become my guide. To discover all this new world has to offer and find my role in it. But I have found in my discovery myself so hopelessly and completely in love with you." She smiled then, as bright as the sun. "I am unmade by my feelings. You are the strongest, most kind hearted soul I've ever met and I consider myself blessed beyond measure to call you my partner. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

From somewhere in the room they heard a tiny sob from Jenny, and then a hushed laugh.

"Do you have the rings?" Garry asked, and Crane blinked a few times before remembering himself, and releasing Abbie's' hand for a moment to reach into his pocket. He pulled out two silver rings, shiny but distinctive. He handed his to Garry, then took Abbie's hand and placed the ring at the tip of her ring finger.

"These were coin that I - I arrived here with." He rephrased, knowing she'd catch his meaning. "I've kept them because there were precious few things that journeyed with me and reminded me so clearly of where I came from. I wanted something that would symbolize the old made into something new - much as you did with me."

"Crane - it's perfect." She whispered looking down at the ring in wonder. She could see on the sides the remnants of the imprints of the coin but it was largely buffed out, now a simple silver band. He's the only man she'd ever know that had understood her so completely - she didn't need anything elaborate, just meaningful.

He carefully repeated the standard vows back to her, his eyes unflinching. Had they always been so blue? At the end he slipped the ring on and it felt immediately as merely a natural extension of her hand. She gave it a twist, enjoying the smoothness before taking his ring from Garry and performing the same act. His ring was exactly the same girth only sized to his finger - side by side they looked nearly identical.

"This is the part where I ask if anyone has any objections, to speak now. But it looks like the three of you are pretty onboard." Garry chuckled, and it was only then that Abbie allowed herself a moment to glance at her sister, who was pressed closely to Joe's side, tissue in hand and makeup pretty ruined. What surprised her more was her father - he looked on at her with pride. It was a look she hadn't really seen before and hadn't expected to see now - and there was a small part of her that was glad to see it.

"Well if there are no objections, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Ichabod, you may kiss your bride."

Not needing to be told twice, Crane bent and cupped Abbie's face, drawing her in for a sweet kiss. Their lips met and she melted against him, grasping his coat closer. She pulled at his bottom lip gently, loving the feeling of his beard against her cheek. Their kiss was lightening in a bottle, contained only as they were reminded that they weren't alone in the room. Looking into each other's eyes as they pulled apart one thing was abundantly clear - something had begun that afternoon. Something that would need finishing in private - and soon.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you again for your reviews! You guys are so nice! Next chapter is a bit more...spicy ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - Moved up the rating for this chapter. You've been warned._

"To Abbie and Crane! Congrats on actually pulling this off and to Crane - congratulations on becoming an official American citizen!" Joe pushed the glass of champagne upwards, and the other's joined him with a "Hear Hear!". They had gathered back at Abbie's house for champagne and cupcakes following the last of the paper signing at the courthouse. Ezra had left soon after, thanking Abbie for including him in her day, and that he would like to catch up again soon. She was glad she had taken the chance on him - even Jenny had begrudgingly admitted it was nice of him to come.

Crane had nearly died at the site of his favorite cupcakes, and wordlessly pulled Abbie into a hug in thanks. She had been caught by surprise by his actions but returned it heartily, resting her head on his chest and breathing out some of her spun out energy of the day. As he pulled away he kissed her forehead gently - the act sending electricity up her spine.

"I know I have a long way to go to acquire proper citizenship - but I am incredibly grateful the Lieutenant has set me on my way." He smiled and winked at Abbie. He hardly had taken his eyes off of her since her arrival at the courthouse, and his gaze simmered like a promise waiting to be fulfilled. She enjoyed his little looks and innuendos - frankly she was dying to get him alone for even a moment to feel his lips pressed against her own again.

Watching the two of them stare at each other, Jenny leaned forward and finished her champagne in one gulp and then grabbed Joe's and finished his in a similar fashion. "Well, it's been a fun day but we really should be going."

"But there's more cupcakes…"Joe moaned at her - to which he received the patented Mills 'We're going to go ahead and do what I say' look. Straightening himself up, he shook Crane's hand again and said a hasty goodbye to Abbie.

"Have a good night!" Jenny whispered devilishly, and squeezed Abbie's arm before making a dash out the door with Joe. They were gone in a flash and suddenly they found themselves alone. Now they really started to feel the pressure of the day build - like a champagne cork ready to be popped.

"What a day…" Abbie started, as Crane simultaneously said "If I haven't-" They both stopped and laughed nervously. "Go ahead," Abbie said as she sat down next to him on the couch.. "I don't even know where to begin."

"I was going to remark, if I hadn't told you yet today - you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." He mentioned casually, like it was something he told her every day, reaching out a daring hand and running his fingers down her arm gently. "I don't believe I've ever seen you in a dress but it's quite becoming."

"Thank you." She said with a blush. "You didn't look so bad yourself today." She struggled to know what to say in this moment. Her vows had just sort of flowed from her heart and out of her mouth. If she was being honest, she was never very good at words - she's always been better at action. And right now, starting at those lips saying sweet words to her all she wanted to do was bite them.

He caught her staring at his lips, and he smiled. Good - she was about done with pleasantries too. He wanted to pick up where they left off in the courthouse, and breathe her in like oxygen to a dying man. But how to begin…?

Instead they were silent for a meaningful moment, before finally Abbie impatiently asked, "Well are you just going to stare, or are you going to kiss me?"

He lunged forward where they sat together on the couch and pressed his lips hard and needy against hers. She gave a slight moan - one you'd have to work to hear. But he could feel everything in this heightened state - when he was with her, it was like every nerve in his body was lit up and ready to blow. He boldly pulled her close and closer still, until finally she sat solid on his lap, her hands reaching into his hair and her dress a marshmallowed fluff between them. They kissed as if every moment between them had led to this. He completely filled her senses - she could feel his hands strong against her back. Taking a deep breath she could smell him, rich and earthy. She could hear his short breaths, hot against her mouth, that he dared to take as they broke apart only to crash into each other again. He tasted like chocolate frosting as she daringly ran her tongue along his bottom lip - the act making him dig his fingers harder into her flesh.

She pulled away breathless, curling her hands to wrap around his jaw. Brown eyes met blue and perhaps for the first time in their relationship she felt like they were on the exact same page.

"Abbie, I don't want to alarm you, but I've wanted this for so long - I fear if we don't slow down now, I may have trouble stopping later." His eyes were serious and she contemplated for a moment his request. In that moment she forgot the lust and remembered her heart - and that was all the answer she needed.

"Dont. Stop." She said simply, pointedly. And he grabbed her passionately then, kissing first her lips and then moving bitingly down her cheeks and neck. He seemed to pause with thought before standing, scooping her up into his arms.

He made short work to her bedroom, setting her down before removing his overcoat in haste. She put up a small hand to stop him from proceeding and he dropped his arms, fully surrendering to her will.

"Let me." She set upon the task of removing all of his clothing. She was careful around the cut on his arm, thankfully healing nicely from their battle. Piece by piece she pulled and dropped - Lord only knows where she learned to remove colonial garments - before he was bare before her. He stood boldly and she patterned her hands across his chest, taking in his lean form before finally looking back up at him, her eyes lidded in lust. He leaned again for another kiss - this one more heated than all the rest.

"My turn." He murmured against her mouth, then pulled away, twirling her slightly to unzip her delicate dress. It fell to the ground with a soft poof, and underneath she wore a white lacy strapless bra and matching panties.

"My dear Abigail - did you dress for the occasion?" He chided, helping her step out of the dress entirely and then throwing it over a chair.

"Possibly." She toyed back, and she reached around and unhooked her bra. It fell to her feet forgotten and he reached forward, cupping her breasts gently.

"You're perfect." He remarked breathlessly and she smiled, pulling him down for another kiss. He found himself again against her lips, and he picked her up, hands solidly underneath her and she wrapped her legs deliciously around him. He carried her to the bed and they climbed upon it together.

He trailed his way down her body then, claiming every inch with a searing kiss. She sighed to his touch, and ran her fingers through his hair. Her skin was salty and sweet and he took his time, committing every curve to memory. When he reached lower her heart sped up a beat.

"I need to taste you." He whispered hotly against the muscles in her stomach, and pulled at her panties until they had been flung across the room - appreciated but quickly forgotten.

And when he found her center with his tongue, she lost herself in the best way. Writhing and moaning she clutched her comforter fruitlessly trying to anchor herself against the oncoming storm. He kissed her delicately, with the patience one takes to consuming a ripe fruit. He looked up at her then, in the throws of it and softly hummed against her, enjoying the way her legs trembled at his ears. When he began to use those long fingers she had stared so longingly at for three years she tumbled quickly - shouting his name in the afternoon sun of their bedroom.

In her afterglow he kissed his way back up her body until he was solidly on top of her, planting soft kisses along her jawline.

"Was that alright?" He smiled against her throat, as the last of her fog lifted. Was that alright? She didn't know whether to be mad or laugh madly at his cheek - mostly she was just angry she had denied herself the pleasure of his tongue for so long.

With a quick hand she reached down and grabbed him as an answer, and he buckled against her with a moan.

"What do you think?" She mumbled coyly.

She stroked him slightly, letting her fingertips dance softly up and down. He latched himself to her breast, sucking tenderly trying to contain himself. Unexpectedly and much to her excitement Crane who up until this point had been a reasonably commanding lover, fell to proverbial putty in her literal hands.

"Abbie, I believe-" he moaned again resting his head between her breasts as she grasped him tighter. "I believe you may be trying to kill me."

"If this is all it takes to take the mighty Ichabod Crane down," she started, reaching her other hand down to join the first. "Then I should have made short work of you a long time ago."

"I think we can agree this is long overdue." His breath was now coming in gasps as she brought him nearer to the edge. Suddenly he reached down and grabbed her hands with his own.

"I don't want this to be over before it begins." He whispered with great determination. She nodded and released him, instead cupping his face and making room for him between her legs. They were a bit past pleasantries now.

"So begin."

He plundered her mouth ravenously, a clashing of lips and noses. She could faintly taste herself on his mouth and he loved the little moans that she elicited whenever he darted his tongue to meet hers. Positioning himself he drove into her quickly, as if needing to bury himself in her was the key to saving them both. She cried out against him, reaching down to grab and draw him even closer.

"Oh, God. Crane." She moaned against his neck and he pushed himself up, wanting to watch her face as he made love to her. Her eyes were like pitch with lust and she bit her lip, fingers still digging harshly into his behind.

They moved together in complete synchronicity like they did in every other aspect of their partnership. She moved her hand to touch his furrowed brow, his mouth slightly open as he let out short hot breaths. His face was achingly beautiful as he surrendered the last of his ragged soul to her grace. He filled her so completely she felt like crying, but instead bore down her muscles to pull him with every stroke. His eyes widened and then rolled back with a moan, as he clutched her harder, feeling himself approach a peak.

"Come for me, Ichabod." She whispered, dirty and hot and he groaned again, dropping his head and picking up speed as if her voice were an aphrodisiac. It was undignified the way he lost himself around her but she carried him and held him up as he fell, crying her name and burying himself in her neck. He'd never known such soul encompassing completion and she cradled him in his aftermath. He could feel her soft kisses and caresses as he struggled to return to real life.

"Was that alright?" She mimicked with a grin, and he moved himself from between her legs to wrap himself around her, sticky and sweaty.

"My God Abbie…" he murmured against her hair, then looked down at her. "Did you? Again?" He asked in broken words and she shook her head against his chest.

"No but I don't - well usually women don't-" She began but was cut off by deft fingers at her core again, still slick with their lovemaking. She cried out at the sensitivity but he was gentle - slowly at first, teasing before applying more and more pressure, building her into a moaning frenzy. He played her like a stringed instrument - plucking and caressing to make the sweetest sounds escape her lips. It didn't take long before she plateaued again, clutching his side and burying her head into his lean chest.

"Abbie that was-" He murmured, at a loss for words - but feeling more at peace than he'd ever felt in his long existence.

"That was unreal." She nuzzled against his chest, breathing the smell of him in deeply. "Why did we wait so long to do that?"

"We've been utter fools - but never again." He declared quietly but sincerely. "I am absolutely and completely yours, Abigail Mills."

"As I am yours." She replied, closing her eyes against him to concentrate on the solid sound of his heart, supernaturally beating in his chest.

They lie then for a time quiet and tightly cocooned together as the afternoon had turned to dusk and with it brought a chill to the room. Goose pimples danced across Abbie's flesh and he felt them - clutching her tighter he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I love you." He whispered against her hair, so softly she wasn't sure if he meant for her to hear. She kissed the salty skin of his chest in front of her, then pulled away to look into his ancient blue eyes.

"I love you too." She answered simply and there was nothing more that needed to be said, but surely there would be some other time. For now, lying in each other's arms, joined completely as husband and wife, all was right with their world. And that was enough.

The End

* * *

 _ **A/N** \- Thank you so much to all of my readers! I wrote a little epilogue I'll post shortly. I don't know what to do with myself now that this story is over - I loved writing it so much! I can't tell you how much I enjoyed all of the reviews, you guys are the best!_


	6. Epilogue

A soft fluttering stirred him awake - if he didn't know better he would have thought it butterflies against his skin. Reaching out without opening his eyes, he was rewarded with handfuls of Mills curves, smooth and supple against his palms.

"Mmmm, good morning." He grinned as she continued to plant soft kisses along his face. He opened his eyes to see her dark hazel ones staring down at him, highlighted in the bright morning sun. In every other light they shone a beautiful brown but when examined this closely he found tiny gold and green flecks. He supposed that was because she was actually an angel, but he kept that to himself.

"Morning." She answered with a smile, propped up on an elbow beside him, her hand now smoothing across his chest. "I called in sick to work today."

He raised an eyebrow and gave a cursory look down her figure. Tangled in sheets and blissfully unclothed, she certainly didn't show any outward signs of illness. "And what is ailing you, Lieutenant?"

She snorted lightly. "You didn't think I'd miss out on the chance to see that INS agent's face when we slammed our marriage certificate on his desk today, did you?"

"You needed an entire day from the FBI for only that?"

"Well, I suppose there's also the fact that in the span of four days we defeated a God, I got blitzed drunk, we got married, and have had sex what, five times?" He reached his hand up to lace with hers on his chest, raising it to his lips to kiss each finger. "I've earned a day of rest."

"Six." He corrected. "I believe you're forgetting our tryst in the kitchen…."

"I'm still confused on how that one even started." She furrowed her brow as his kisses on her fingers turned to gentle bites.

"Who can really say?" He mumbled, feigning innocence. "One moment you were simply bending over to retrieve some dish soap from under the sink and the next - well I was quite manhandled up against the refrigerator…"

"Yeah, obviously I'm the one who started that." She smirked, poking him softly in the nose.

"I'm a man of high moral standing and puritanical values. Clearly I've been scandalized by modern notions of sexuality."

She leaned in close to his ear, biting it lightly before purring. "Where were your puritanical values when your head was between my legs?"

He closed his eyes and groaned at her words - he had long valued his ability to contain his libido in her presence. But since their marriage day the floodgates were open. Abbie was a spitfire lover which he had somewhat expected, when he had dared to dream about it - but what came as a surprise was how she lost herself with him. Her face and words were uncaged when he touched her - like her soul was laid bare to him plainly, willingly. Every time they made love she was completely engaged - watching him, touching him, needing him, in awe of him. It was hard not to draw comparisons to the inattentiveness of his first wife but they were there, like an elephant in the room - and only in being with Abbie did he finally fully see what a farce it had been from the beginning.

There had a been a moment the day before when the thought had struck him for the first time, as they made love in the afternoon sun again, fast and erotic. She, so attuned to him, had suddenly sat up from where she had rested her head on his chest in their aftermath. Reaching up she pushed the hair from his face, matted a little in sweat. They looked at each other and his heart sank - how could he think of Katrina in this moment? Even in anger? He looked away, ashamed, but she without a word, had moved herself to higher position on the bed and gathered his head to her bosom.

"I know," she whispered, and he felt his throat clench. Of course she did. As he understood her in his very soul so she did for him. "It's okay."

They had made love again after she held him for a while. It was slow and aching, and they had felt their bond hum between them again, like when they had defeated the Hidden One.

It was no wonder why she felt so drained as to take a day off from work - he felt like he had been wrung out like a rag. But her heated reminder of his new favorite place of her body revitalized him to his toes, and he flipped her over with a yelp and a giggle to find himself there again.

* * *

Abbie was right to take the day off from work - Jeffery's face was pretty priceless. It was a mixture of surprise and muted anger, and he leaned back in his chair to stare at them as the paper was slammed onto his desk.

"As promised." Crane declared, fingers laced with Abbies. They stood together proudly, looking a bit like peacocks. He was unimpressed. "Will you be needing anything else from us?"

Jeffery gathered the paperwork to look it over, pausing only to place his large bifocals on. He read it for a moment, then took them off again to look up at them both, eyebrow cocked.

"How was the wedding?" He asked with an air of suspicion. "I assume your father and sister were able to make it?"

"Perfect." Abbie replied simply, and she meant it in her very soul. That didn't stop her from feeling sassy about the way they were set up however, so she added "They both sobbed like babies."

Jeffery made to say another thing, then stopped and gave a laugh. "Well, that is all I need, but you will have to take care of some additional paperwork - this just bought you the green card. When you leave ask Milly if she will give you the right packet of forms." He handed them back the licence and Crane handled it delicately. "And you may be asked later to prove the legitimacy of your marriage - but I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Crane's thoughts harkened back to a time when blood on sheets was the way a marriage was declared legitimate - he hoped there were much more sanitary means in modern times.

"No, it won't." Abbie smiled up at Crane, grabbed their licence and quickly left - they both wanted to be out of the damn office and on with their lives, as much happiness as that unfortunate event had brought to them. They didn't speak until they reached outside -the day was still yet young, and their stomach's grumbled.

"I daresay we haven't stopped for proper meals in the last forty-eight hours." Crane kissed her hand before releasing it to get into the car. "Perhaps we should make an effort to feed ourselves before we go back to any place with a bed."

She winked at him and sighed. "Agreed. There is a bunch place up the road and I could really go for an omelette."

As their car pulled away from the courthouse Abbie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was Jenny - who undoubtedly figured two days was enough private time and she needed all of the details.

"Hey Jenny-." Abbie answered with a smirk, but was quickly cut off.

"Hey! I know you guys have been a little - uh - busy. And I don't mean to bug you-" Jenny started, her voice rushed. "But I think we may have unleashed an evil on the world."

"What?" Abbie went straight into business mode. "Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. What happened?"

"Well, we hit up an auction yesterday." Jenny began, her words sounding breathless. "We got this book - it was written by John Dickinson."

"Interesting" Crane chimed in. "That man never was one to keep his ideas to himself, though many wished he would have."

"I thought it might have some information, about the tribulations." Jenny went on. "But when we opened the book something flew out of it. I guess I would call it a ghost? But I am not sure. We're not hurt, but we're here in the archives trying to figure out if we did something wrong."

"Don't touch the book, we'll be right over." Abbie replied, and said a hasty goodbye before letting out a sigh, placing the phone in her lap.

"No rest for the wicked, I suppose." Crane grumbled, and Abbie reached out and grabbed his hand again. "Or in this case, no omelette."

"How about drive through Starbucks and a muffin instead?"

At a stoplight he glanced over at their conjoined hands, then down at her. This life of theirs was thrilling and fast - but looking at her then time slowed down. If he had to face the endless horrors of this world, he was glad she was forever now at his side as his wife. He leaned in for a kiss - brief and sweet.

"Sounds perfect." He replied, and the light turned green.

* * *

 _ **A/N** Thanks everyone! 3_


End file.
